Star Trek Online: USS Serenity D
by spacenakora
Summary: A story for the Star Trek Online continuity, it follows a Vulcan Vice admiral, her ship  the U.S.S. Serenity-D  and their detachment, the 421st fleet detachment, as they fight enemies of the Federation.


_Vice Admiral S'padma's log. Stardate: 87583.4_

_Recent Events in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants have taken a very dangerous turn for the worse, The United Federation of Planet's war with the Klingon empire continues and the other powers and enemies have their eyes set on sectors that Starfleet is not able to control. _

_1 year and 30 days ago, I was an ensign on the U.S.S. Serenity, when Vega Colony happened. On that day saw the return of the Borg, All senior officers of the Serenity killed, Me and my first officer Tallasa's first mission and me becoming a lieutenant all in the course of 24 hours. From there, I have had, what some captains would say 'plain sailing' up the ranks in the course of 8 months fighting against the Klingons and their allies, the Romulans and their two 'allies' the Remen and Hirogen, The True Way movement, the remains of the dominion and the mirror Universe and finally the 'new look' Borg._

_Since I became Vice Admiral I have found my workload increase by 45% but also my job has become less rigid than taking orders and more flexible. I am still taking orders from Starfleet command however; I have new challenges, the biggest being the running of the 421__st__ detachment battle group. While this was a large undertaking, even for a rookie vice admiral such as me, the statistics show I am doing a good job. I however cannot accept that, as it shows emotion and emotion leads too illogic. _

_For most of my crew, it's because I'm a Vulcan. For the most part they are right, I was born and raised on a monastery that taught to put logic over emotions and logically speaking, if my crew or myself become complacent in our duties upholding peace then we allow for the enemies of the Federation to seize the advantage. I intend not to allow such complacency, as I have learnt: Peace is only upheld through vigilance._

_

* * *

_

**Starbase 039, Risa Sector space**

**Stardate: 87587.3**

**Earth date: 2****nd**** August 2410**

Starbase 039 was one of the older starbases located in deep space that the federation upheld, situated at a crucial point on the weapon supply lines that led towards the Eta Eridani Sector where the frontline was. It was a very strategic target for any attacker, however most did not attack because of the presence of the U.S.S. Washington Sovereign Class and a defensive perimeter of turrets and other defensive stations that were situated around a weapons storage location.

The starbase itself resembled a huge light bulb, with its bulb facing upright in its orbit and it's bottom section serving as a dock for any ship. It was an old design and it had at least once been abandoned, namely during the Dominion war, but now with the Klingon war in full swing the old starbase had a huge advantage with cargo ships passing through on their way towards K-7. Normally this place would see the Washington patrolling around the defensive perimeter.

Today was different, the Washington was nowhere to be seen and the Defensive perimeter had huge gaps in the network, there were groups of Klingon vessels attacking this perimeter as if trying to force a surrender, something which the starbase wasn't going to do as it sent a single transmission out.

"This is starbase 89, we are under attack by a Klingon attack force requesting urgent assistance, repeat, this is starbase 89 requesting immediate assistance we are under attack!"

And at the edge of the system, a single Klingon ship that wasn't in the group picked it up.

"Grant too Serenity-D. Starbase 89, Klingon attack force. Looks like a well planned raiding group. Sending details now."

"_Roger, the fleet is on its way keep updating us on the situation."_

"Will do. Grant out."

* * *

**Bridge of the Serenity-D**

**Flagship of the 421****st**** Detachment, Command Wing leader.**

"Vice Admiral, we're 5 minutes from visual." Came a Female's voice behind S'padma as she came out of her meditation on her captain's chair where she was sat cross-legged with her hands quietly in a meditative stance and her first sight was the officers working on the bridge of the Serenity-D.

The U.S.S. Serenity-D was an experimental intrepid class vessel; this ship tested a number of new techniques including holographic Command and control systems which had only just finished prototype stage over at Memory Alpha. Added on that the ship had ablative generators and even some new security measures to prevent Undine infiltration then the ship's 'NX' status was pretty much guaranteed.

A 'Freedom' bridge configuration was, like all Starfleet bridges a circular style with two pathways walking off the bridge, one leading to the captains ready room the other heading too the turbo lift which went too the other decks. The Captain's chair was in the centre of the room and on a raised section of the bridge, which looked out at the view screen with the pilot and navigator consoles on each side. On the far left of the captains chair was a science console in a small desk like section and on the other was another console but instead was a pillar with a screen on it, with another screen on the wall behind it.

Behind the captain's chair was a number of these wall screens which were displaying the ship data, weapons and even the fleet's status which kept being updated every few seconds, mostly in real time.

S'padma was a Vulcan of about 6ft with copper skin. She normally had Brown hair which was tied up, although for the meditation on her chair she had allowed it to be loose, her face was one of beauty, but there was a curious cyan tattoo on the left hand side which took up the upper half of her cheek ending at her eye, something she remained rather secretive over what it meant. Her eyes were Blue, which tended to shine when she was on a thought trail and currently they were shining. Her Starfleet uniform was one of a 'tank top' style, which displayed the usual ranking of vice admiral and her com badge in the blue of a science officer, and her trousers also displayed this blue but were off-set by white and were tight fitting. Her stomach, which was slim, was always on display because of this 'uniform'.

After a few moments of gathering her thoughts she noticed the Andorian standing just in her view range, positioned Just by the railings that were located on the first 'step' up too the captain's chair, she was 'holding' a holo screen. This Andorian was Tallasa, the vice admiral's first officer and confidant since their first encounter on Vega Colony. She was Dark blue skinned, with white hair that was back in a small ponytail, her usual Andorian features were there. Her uniform though was of a tactical outfit that had red and black but was more of a Jacket on the top, but with the rank of Commander. She had black stippled trousers and knee-high boots. And was currently standing too attention.

"Tallasa, what's the latest on starbase 039?" Came S'padma's neutral tone as she now stared at the first officer, who was already getting the file. "A lot of details leading up too the event are unknown so far, the Grant's reporting that the bulk of the attacking force moved on, which implies it was a hit and run. They've left… 12 bird of prey's, 3 Negh'var battle cruiser's and a Carrier class vessel, the IKS Chang. It's also saying that a lot of data that it's accessing from the starbase is… lost and irretrievable." Came the report as she finished reading it and looking up. The Vulcan's eyes were shining at that knowledge. "That is logical, they are merely cleaning up the location, taking anything of value and preparing to move on." She stated too nobody in particular. "Indeed, madam. The Grant has reported that no Starfleet defences are up, and the Washington is nowhere to be seen." That fact made the Vulcan blink "Curious, were any orders sent for the Washington too leave the system prior too the attack?" "No, in fact their orders were to hold them off." The information that Tallasa gave made S'padma stop and quietly cock her head as if her mind was trying to work out that puzzle as Tallasa handed her the screen to read.

"I have the fleet wing leaders ready for your orders, Vice admiral." Came a Female Trill officer's statement interrupting the two's discussion. "On screen."

With that the view screen opened up two small screens around the view screen. S'padma quietly stood up. "421st Tactical and science wing leaders, I will keep this brief as we are soon to enter visual range. Have you been briefed by the Grant?" She asked the male Betazoid captain in the left screen (who led the tactical wing) and the male Vulcan captain in the left (who led the science wing). "Yes, vice admiral." Came the Betazoid's reply while the Vulcan merely nodded.

"That makes our objectives a lot clearer, the primary objective is too break the siege of starbase 039. The secondary objectives vary for both wings." That got a raised eyebrow from the Vulcan as the vice admiral continued "For Tactical, your secondary objective is too determine the status of security on starbase 89 and lend assistance if you have forces to spare." With that the Betazoid saluted "will do madam." "For Science, I need you to determine the fate of the U.S.S. Washington. There is a 85% chance that Starfleet command would want too know why the ship assigned too the starbase, quit the field." The Vulcan simply nodded as if understanding the logic. "You will be warping in 4 minutes from when my squad arrive. Live long and prosper, S'padma out." The Vice admiral did the typical Vulcan salute as the channel closed, her Vulcan counterpart returning this, the Betazoid bowed his head politely.

S'padma calmly then announced "All hands to battle stations, we are about to enter a combat zone in which there is a high probability of an engagement. Step up to Yellow alert." The bridge suddenly became alive as officers dashed too their stations, Tallasa took up a console located behind S'padma right bringing up the weapons details as she quietly brought up a holographic console of the battlefield they were preparing to enter.

**Starbase 039 space.**

At the edge of the system three ships warped in, an intrepid vessel that had Blue markings on it, it's identification saying the U.S.-D, registry NX-930975. A Nomad Class Star Cruiser, the U.S.S. Valiant, Registry NCC-943925 and a Hermes Fleet Escort, the U.S.S. Eagle, Registry NCC-917125. The Star Cruiser and Fleet Escort soon took up a V formation with the Intrepid leading.

S'padma from the bridge was looking out at the chaos that the Klingon's had caused with remains of the defence grid strewn across the area. "Open a channel too the Klingons. We will give them a single chance too leave." "Aye, madam." Came the reply from the Trill science officer at the desk terminal. "Channel's open." S'padma then stood up before announcing

"Attention Klingon forces, this is Vice admiral S'padma of the 421st Detachment, you are in Federation territory. You have directly caused an act of aggression which we will we retaliate if you do not warp out now. This is your only chance to leave the system in one peace and we will respond with force if you refuse to leave."

Came the vice admiral's only warning, there was a few moments of silence before the Trill suddenly alerted "No response but their powering up their shields and weaponry and are on a intercept course for us." "Go to red alert!" With that order, the whole bridge's normal white and cyan lights dimmed too dark blue and red as the usual alarm for Red Alert was heard across the bridge and even the ship.

"I have channels opened with the Valiant and the Eagle. They're awaiting orders." Tallasa informed as S'padma asked "What's our first engagement?" "The 12 bird of prey's, they intend too swarm us." "Split off into wide-V. Engage in the divide and reinforce tactic. Send that order to our wing." Tallasa nodded as she tapped on the battlefield view.

Outside the bridge, the Serenity-D's wing broke off as the bird of prey group were left with a choice on whom to swarm. This was a simple move and one which led to them also breaking off into 3 groups of 4 bird of prey's. It was clear they wanted to take their chances against these 3 vessels.

"Their in weapons range, all ships. Engage." Came S'padma calm order as she brought up all the needed consoles on her bridge consoles and activating them if necessary. "Prepare a Tricobolt torpedo, Tallasa to fire when their shields are down." The first officer nodded as the 4 bird of prey's heavy fore cannons fired on the ships shielding showing minor damage. The Intrepid fired back with Dual Tetryon banks which soon ripped through the first bird of prey's shields as the serenity-D came closer to it's prey and fired off a Tricobolt torpedo, which streaked into the hull of the bird of prey and obliterating it without any mercy.

The cheers from the bridge of the Serenity-D as the bird of prey exploded on the view screen were mainly from the Ensign at one of the pilot's console and a Engineering officer who was monitoring the levels of the warp core. S'padma looked over to Tallasa's console of the battlefield which showed a blip on the rear of the ship. "Tractor beam the bird of prey in our rear, then fire our beam array and quantum torpedo at it." She ordered without so much as a pause.

The Serenity-D's blue tractor beam latched onto a bird of prey whose crew could only really watch as it's shields were hit by the Tetryon beam that their 'prey' had as well as a Quantum torpedo knocked out any fight it had left. "Ship is disabled, madam. Should we do the killing blow?" "Negative. Order Tactical wing to board it when they arrive." Came S'padma's order calmly looking at the battlefield, the Valiant and Eagle had already dealt with the majority of their targets and were now dealing with the last Bird of Prey.

There were two left in hers but she could only watch as they cloaked disappearing from view and sensor range. "It's a 85% chance they can't keep that up for long… and it would be prudent to prepare for an ambush." She commented as her finger pressed on one of the buttons that released mines.

A Cargo bay door opened from the intrepid vessel as a Mine rack descended before releasing 5 mines before the rack returned to its original position in the bay and the doors closed.

There was silence on the bridge, as the mine's lights activated to show they were active. Then they bleeped again as a bird of prey was forced to uncloak and they homed in on their targets, the Tetryon beams dealing with the shields and the mines then quickly damaging the hull before the intrepid turned and unloaded it's beam bank into the now crippled Klingon ship pretty much destroying it without a second thought.

"Madam… there's no sight of the fourth one…" "It quit the field, what about the Chang and it's Negh'var cruisers?" There was more silence from the bridge as Tallasa confirmed "They have warped out… there's warp trails returning too the Neutral zone." "That is a logical move on their part, avoid the Federation fleet that was imminent too arrive." She surmised without much thought as she then said "Pass on my satisfaction to the fleet." S'padma inside was smiling at this victory although too most of the crew all they saw was the Vulcan simply stare out at the starbase's space before ordering "This engagement appears to be over, return too Yellow alert. Tallasa, you have the bridge. Do a full sweep for any Klingon groups and then conduct an investigation on the circumstances with the science wing. Inform me of what you find." Tallasa nodded as she closed her screens up as S'padma quietly rose from her chair and then proceeded towards a door on the left of the captain's chair, a few of the ensigns saluting as she left through the sliding doors into her ready room.

**Captain's ready room, 45 minutes later.**

The Captains ready room of the Serenity-D was a location that S'padma held dear. She enjoyed this room more than her own quarters (Although, her quarters were pretty good) apart from the desk with a computer, which was standard on all ships, she had a number of sofa's and chairs surrounding a coffee table which were made back on Vulcan. Up above that on the wall was two golden models of an Intrepid class and Nomad Class star ships. Just close to these coffee tables, chairs and model was a closet, which stored most of the vice admiral's old gear from when she was an ensign.

Being from one of the monasteries on Vulcan, S'padma was always lightly loaded when it came too personal possessions only really taking her robes, her first medical tricorder (Which still worked) and a picture of her mother and father, which had been left with her when she was left at the doorsteps of the monastery.

Elsewhere in one corner, behind the desk and on the right (If facing said desk) was a fish tank with a number of exotic fish swimming around, occasionally looking out at the office like it was some unexplored world, which to them it probably was. Too the left of the desk and just behind was a replicator, which the vice admiral used more often than the one down in the bars.

Currently, Vice Admiral was reading the report of Klingon engagements in the area, 26 in the past month. Which she was trying to piece together what she could from the attack in the large picture scale. It made sense why starbase 039 would be a target, but the force that was used was undermanned which concerned the Vulcan no end as she looked out a window between the fish tank and sofa's. They had just warped out of the system heading towards starbase 421 in the Sirius Sector, the detachments home.

"First Officer Tallasa has relived command of the Bridge too commander Bureaz." The automated voice informed the vice admiral as the doors for the ready room slid open and Tallasa entered, she saluted formally. "At ease, commander." Came the vice admirals order as her first officer sat down on one of the chairs facing S'padma.

"Status report." S'padma asked without looking away from the movement display. "50 survivors of the starbase, defence perimeter are being repaired by the Support wing. 10 dead from our detachment, namely marines flushing the base clean of Klingons. We captured 5 Klingons of the bird of prey." "I see." Came the Vulcan's polite interjection as she stared up. "I will ask one question, just to confirm my suspicions of all this. Was that Klingon force the reason for that starbase's trouble?" "No, I had the Polaris and its wing do full sweeps of the sector on their scan. All the evidence is conclusive that another force came through earlier under the guise of Klingons and then directed such a force in." S'padma listened too Tallasa's statement, her first officer had better experience of this than others on the ship and just listening to the Andoran made the Vulcan's gut wrench a little bit. "So this other force, There would be a 75% probability of Undine, 68% Klingon, 67% Romulan, 55% Dominion, 46% True Way, 33% Terran Empire and 32% Borg." The Vice admiral stated simply using what she knew to work out the odds.

Tallasa at that point cocked her head looking a little bemused. "Borg? Seriously?" "Very, the Borg are constantly adapting, if they assimilated Romulans and their ships then there is a high probability of them developing cloaking technology. If they were also working with time travel there is a 25% probability of a Predetermined Paradox caused by the collective. It is Logical too never rule out any faction at this point." Came the assessment from S'padma, in truth she was working from her own workings without any facts. It showed on the first officer's face that didn't look like she believed the vice admiral's assessment. "Excuse me if I don't support you publicly." "Noted for the report."

"Anyway, Interrogation of the Klingon bird of prey was useless, they're refusing to talk or if they do, it's simply insults calling us 'honourless dog's' which isn't a huge surprise. Klingons are pointless too interrogate so we're going to let Starfleet intelligence to see what they can find. With your permission, of course." "Granted. Is there anything else, Commander?" "No, ma'am." With that, Tallasa stood up and saluted before she walked through the door and back too the bridge leaving S'padma alone in her room, allowing the Vulcan too work in peace on the report for Starfleet command.

* * *

_Vice Admiral's log, stardate: 87587.5_

_Starbase 039 is now safe and any Klingon threat against the starbase has been dealt with. Our investigation has noted, however, that the force that we engaged was lacking in numbers too deal with the starbase. I ran through my head the probabilities too which my security officer showed mild objection too my probability of the Borg. _

_We are set too return too Starbase 421 for a shake-up on the detachment. I cannot help but note in this log I am sceptical on the timing, especially after what has occurred. This feels like some sort of method to get us off the front lines and onto a waiting list until the next emergency, however we Vulcan's are not emotionally driven beings we are logical creatures and even Logic is telling me that somebody, or something, is making a move against us._

_The jury is out however on this statement..._


End file.
